Staring Evil in the Face
by IrishEyesAreSmiling
Summary: The Dark Lord is getting more violent and Harry has suffered through his dreams. The Order is at a standstill.Dumbledore has witnessed their betrayal and now he must witness something even more terrifying.not for little kids!
1. The Dream

**This is not intended to really be a 15 chapter story, but I basically put all the Harry Potter stories in a notebook so they are usually ideas or short ones. Sorry if that disappoints you! Here is "Staring Evil in the Face"**

Once again Harry lay in bed dreaming of Lord Voldemort's terrors. He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. In his dreams he felt the lighting scar sear on his sweating forehead. The images he saw were of Voldemort torturing Death Eaters, the death of his parents, Cedric Diggory, Sirius…always dying.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione's voice yelled in his ear. It was pulling at his mind and confusing his perception of reality, but they continued to call him back.

He awoke suddenly and sat up without taking any observance of the others. What was this tight feeling in his chest that jarred his breathing?

"Harry, are you all right? Was it another vision?" asked Ron with panic on his face. He didn't answer. Instead, Harry tried to get off the bed, but for some reason he had no strength and fell onto his back on the floor. Hermione shrieked and rushed to the ground to feel his wet forehead.

Ron watched and didn't move. He didn't know what to do. "What's wrong with him?"

Hermione shook her head and wiped the sweat off of Harry's face quickly to see if he made any notion of it. He, for a reason he could not discern, could not respond. He simply laid there and stared blankly across the floor while he breathed harshly. There was a terrible, terrible pain in his heart that he had never felt before and it seemed as if it was so much easier to quit right then and there without care for the consequences.

"I hope he isn't having a panic attack," Hermione muttered, but Ron didn't hear her as he ran out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Harry felt her shaking him gently and speaking softly, but he just could not say a word. He just wanted to waste away and sleep…sleep…sleep, and if time had passed he was not aware of it. There was a sudden commotion and more worried voices entered the room and someone suddenly grabbed his body under the arms and shook him.

"Look at me, Harry," Mrs. Weasley cried. She held the side of his face and slapped it gently. "You're all right, just look."

He didn't reply but felt the presence of Lupin nearby watching him stare at the floor. What he had seen had been so gruesome and painful to bear.

Mrs. Weasley's voice seemed to be in a foggy cloud as she spoke, "Is he in some sort of trance, Remus?"

"No. His body is just shutting down for a brief moment. It happens during stress. Whatever that dream was must have affected him emotionally so we need to talk to Dumbledore."

"What can he do?"

Remus sighed. "I don't know, but who else can?"

A few days later Harry was less drained than he had been the previous days. He knew it wasn't the end of what had happened. Dumbledore was coming soon and he was to be ready for anything the headmaster was to throw at him. Ron and Hermione knew better than to question so things went by like normal. Ron beat him at chess and Hermione helped him with his Potions homework, which he wanted to burn in the first place. It wasn't his homework anyway. Snape assigned it, he graded it…it was his. That was both he and Ron's excuse to say the least.

But the day finally came as the headmaster sat at the table in the kitchen with the dull eyes that expressed his distress. "Harry, I need you to tell me what you saw in your dream. I cannot help you if I do not know." Harry didn't reply but found his hands quite interesting. "Listen to me," he went on. "You are going to have to adjust to this pain, I'm sorry. It is cruel and full of injustice, but these are terrible times."

"I realize that," said Harry. "But do you really want to know what I saw, Dumbledore?"

"I must, I'm afraid."

Harry slowly raised his eyes in the elder's direction. "Use a Pensieve, it will be more clear than any way I can tell you."

Dumbledore frowned. "No, that is too risky to be left sitting about. I will see it in your mind personally."

That left him with no other option. "Fine."

Dumbledore had Harry lay on his back on the kitchen table as his hands caressed over his temples. "Close your eyes," he whispered. "Relax every part of your body and have yourself drift away from your surroundings. Think of the images in your dream to guide me through it. Do you understand?"

Harry willed himself to obey. Nodding, he detached himself and felt an odd coldness sweep over him. Everything was gone. He didn't feel the table…only the old man's long fingers placed on his head. Dumbledore was thrust into his mind and found himself standing in front of a platform with a chair fixed majestically onto it. Almost like a throne, it seemed. Behind the headmaster huddled a balding man quivering on his knees.

"Master, have mercy! I have brought them to you! I have done no wrong!"

A hideous laugh echoed from the right of the room and a terrible figure of Lord Voldemort materialized from the shadow. His fierce red eyes bore down at the pitiful man with spite. "No, Wormtail, you did not bring me those imbeciles. You know very well who did and I do not appreciate your act of taking another's successes for your own."

"It's not true, Master!" Peter squeaked.

"Wormtail, you have failed me often for too long. Your burden has cost me valuable time and effort."

The expression on Pettigrew's face contorted in greater fear and he huddled closer to the ground. "What are you going to do to me, Master? Your loyal servant?"

Voldemort sneered. "What do I do to anyone who disappoints me?"

Peter screamed and backed away in terror, trying to scatter himself as far as possible until he collided into another man.

"Severus, lock him in the dungeons with the others and torture the useless pig to death. Bring me Mentzer."

Severus Snape flashed a grin under his mask and laughed at Peter's panicked cries. "Of course, Master."

Dumbledore found himself in the clammy and depressing dungeon staring at the person who betrayed Lily and James Potter. He was chained up against the blood stained wall half-dead, and his soft whimpers echoed through the dark.

"This has been a wonderful life, has it not?" Snape jeered. "You sell yourself to Voldemort and betray your friends and this is how you end up. Pitiful."

He took a knife out of his pocket and Peter cried, "Wait! I know what the Master has planned for Potter. Don't you want to hear it? I'll tell you if you let me live!"

Severus laughed. "And why would I care?"

"I've seen you. You're a spy for that Dumbledore. I've protected your secret and this is how I am repaid."

Snape grabbed the man's jaw and shook it playfully. "Peter, Peter, I am the one fooling Albus. The old fool actually believes I am on his side. I give him false information and with permission from the Dark Lord, I give the correct information to prove I can still "help" him."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am. Trust me." Severus released Wormtail and folded his arms. "As for Potter, I know very well what the Dark Lord wishes to do with him. He had seen that you would no longer be in need for his services so he appointed me."

"Bastard!" Peter cried angrily, and received a slap in response.

"Oh, Peter, what wonderful last words." Severus raised his arm and lacerated the palpitating throat of the man. Peter choked and gagged as blood streamed down his neck and out his mouth. His head nodded down to his filthy shoulder as the eyes remained open to stare at the bloodied floor.

Snape turned around. "Now Mentzer."

Dumbledore stood paralyzed in disbelief. His closest ally to the adversary was his enemy from the start. Had he not saved this man from Azkaban? Had he not given him more than once chance?

Snape traveled along the damp halls with swift feet. There was a sour stench in the air with a combination of decay. The eeriness echoed with the sound of dripping water and stunning silence. In the dark Snape paused abruptly in his pace and Dumbledore didn't notice the cell at first. Cells now ran alongside the walls and appeared to be a place of death.

"Evening, prisoners. Where's Mentzer?"

If there were any people inside they could not be seen. A woman spoke with a hoarse voice. "He's asleep, I'll wake him."

"No need." A gruff voice replied. "What do you want of me, Severus?"

"The Master wishes to speak to you. Come with me." Snape opened the door with a loud creak and Mentzer rose unsteadily to his feet. He had not shaved in weeks and he appeared malnourished from captivity.

"You might want to take Bernard. He is dead."

"I assure you it was a terrible loss," replied Snape sarcastically. "Now hurry it up."

The key was inserted into the lock and the woman behind it whispered, "Be careful, Robert."

The next moment Dumbledore found himself in the hall with the chair where Voldemort himself was sitting. His anticipation rose as the man lowered himself to his knees. "What did you want?"

"What I desire you can give me easily," His voice echoed off the walls and made him appear all the more menacing. "You once had close ties with Dumbledore and there are some things I would like to know. That is why all of you are here, after all."

"I'm not going to tell you anything!" Robert shouted.

The Dark Lord made not facial expression as he pointed his wand at the man. "Crucio!"

The man fell and screamed, twitching on the floor as he fought for a breath. Voldemort released him but Mentzer stood up to defy him.

"Now I don't wish to do that again. You will tell me what I need to know."

Robert spit on the floor. "Go to Hell, you monster!"

"Impedamenta!" The man flew backwards screaming, and as he landed his head hit the hard stone. Robert felt the warm blood slide down his face as he squeezed his eyes in pain. Voldemort was not finished. "Crucio!" He released one spell after another; one curse after another. Dumbledore was appalled at the scene. Mentzer's screams of agony never ceased and neither did the attacks. When Voldemort finally stopped, Robert was barely recognizable.

"Do I have to go on? If you do not help me I will kill you on the spot!"

There was a pregnant pause between the. Robert used all this strength to pull himself to his knees and the Dark Lord shouted, "Well, will you cooperate?"

Mentzer trembled from the pain and loss of blood, but he muttered, "I have nothing to say to you. I hope in due time the Potter boy will murder you."

Voldemort's eyes blazed threateningly. "Then I have no more use of you." He flicked his wand with his pale hand and a red spinning disc soared in Robert's direction rapidly. With his eyes locked in petrified fear, the man watched helplessly as the disc sliced cleanly through his neck. The body fell in a heap on the floor, headless.

"Nagini! Dinner is ready!" A large snake slithered slowly into the light and crept closer with her mouth open ready to devour.

Dumbledore tore himself out of Harry's mind and stumbled into the wall. He clutched his chest trying to slow his rapid breathing. Robert Mentzer was his most trusted friend during the first war and helped protect Harry in his younger years at the Dursley's. He knew of the unforgettable prophecy, but he had not spoken to him in years. Why Voldemort wanted him was all but a mystery.

Harry's weak voice brought him back to reality. He walked forward and saw his pale face glittered with sweat. "Sleep now, Harry. You have nothing to fear." Harry fidgeted and the headmaster noticed the coldness of his skin. Albus suddenly remembered that what he did would leave Harry weak and vulnerable to possession or more dreams. Cursing to himself, the headmaster quickly performed a small spell to protect him and sat in a chair to think. He knew that he had to somehow dispose of Severus Snape from his service. There was not mistaking the evilness within the man. The plan to murder Harry set the headmaster on the edge. What could they possibly have planned for the boy?

Dumbledore left the kitchen and found Mrs.Weasley dusting the banister of the stairs. "Oh, Albus, what has happened?"

"Molly, please send for Remus to take Harry to bed. He needs rest now. When he is done, have him meet me in Sirius' study."

"Of course, sir!"

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. What awful things will Harry see more of in the future?

**Okay, this is the first chapter. Hope it was okay. I know I was jumpy, but it came from my notebook. Next time I promise I will extend it a bit to make more sense! Please R&R with your opinons.**


	2. Confrontation

2: Confrontation

**Thanks to James Potter who reviewed! This one is for you. **

Dumbledore stood pacing the study with his hands behind his back, thinking. With all that he had now acquired he knew that Voldemort was far more advanced than he had thought, but how was still the question. The good news was that he knew nothing more of the Prophecy than he had before, and that was clear with what he had done to collect Mentzer and the others. The Dark Lord's patience was wearing thin.

There was a short knock on the door followed by a man's voice, "Albus, you wanted me?"

"Yes, Remus, please come in."

Lupin quickly entered and shut the door while Dumbledore continued his nervous pacing.

"What was wrong with Harry? Will he be all right, you think?"

"That is what I am going to talk to you about," Albus replied heavily. "But first I must explain to you why we are in great danger." Dumbledore began explaining every detail of Harry's dream and the discovery of Severus Snape's betrayal. Remus was deeply alarmed.

"What do you plan to do about Severus? He knows _everything_ Albus. He is aware of Harry's weaknesses and possibly even yours."

Dumbledore took off his half-moon spectacles and sighed heavily. "Remus, I need you to summon Severus to me in my office at Hogwarts. Do not tell him anything of the purpose. Can you do that for me?"

Remus agreed almost immediately. What more could he say? Harry had the right feeling from the beginning and now was the opportunity to take care of it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

It was late in the evening the next day when Ron and Harry were upstairs fighting. Tables were overturned and books were scattered across the floor and stepped on. Blankets tumbled off the beds and both boys were exhausted.

"Take that!" Ron yelled as a loud slap exploded with a puff of feathers.

"Ah!" Harry ducked for cover but the pillow nailed him on the back of the head. "You're going down!" He leaped from the bed and swung his pillow left and right. Harry hadn't had so much fun in a long time. Both he and Ron were gasping but not ready to surrender.

"What on earth is going on in here?"

Ron and Harry froze to find Hermione standing with her hands on her hips. "Uh," Ron stuttered. "We're having a pillow fight. Wanna join?"

Hermione looked at the grin on Harry's face and laughed. "You boys are hilarious. I think I'll pass on that one, but just so you two know, Mrs. Weasley said that we can't go downstairs until tomorrow."

"WHAT?" Ron exclaimed. "No late night raids in the kitchen? Why not?"

Hermione went serious at once. "Snape's here and Dumbledore is talking to him about something. Another Order business I'm sure."

Ron groaned but Harry felt his insides grow cold as if a Dementor were nearby. Snape…what was he doing here? Hadn't Dumbledore been warned by his dream not to trust him?

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. He ignored both of their eyes and stared at the ground in trying to figure out why Dumbledore would do this.

"I have to go down there," he said quickly. "I have to…I just have to go down there."

Hermione tried to block him from leaving. "Harry, we aren't allowed!"

"Has that ever stopped me? Now move I need to talk to Dumbledore."

Hermione stepped aside warily and watched him meticulously as he jogged down the hallway. He had to get there before the headmaster bared the door. "Dumbledore!" Harry clenched his teeth as the sound of his shoes on the stairs echoed through the dark house, and he became increasingly fearful as the steps became louder and quicker. Someone grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth, dragging him down onto the stairs.

"Harry, you mustn't go!" Remus whispered harshly into his ear. "Albus has brought Snape here to throw him off guard. You don't need to worry, all right. Just don't go over there."

Harry breathed rapidly against him and remained frozen in his grasp. That murderer was in Sirius' house, HIS house, and he couldn't do anything about it. "What will he do?" he whispered. "I don't want him here after seeing what he did and what he did to us."

Remus let him go and held his shoulders. "He will be taken care of, Harry. With a Dementor's Kiss."

In the darkness Harry could see Lupin's face staring down into his, but what he had said didn't please him. "That isn't good enough."

A door opened with a creak downstairs and both fell silent to the sound of Snape's feet making their way to the kitchen. The light from within lit up the man's face as he was greeted warmly by Dumbledore, then disappeared as the door closed.

Remus pulled Harry to his feet. "Go to bed, all right? Tell the others nothing until it is done. And don't worry, Harry. Everything will turn out fine."

"You don't know that."

"You're right, I can't promise you anything. But I can assure you that it is possible."

Harry sighed heavily and whispered, "What do you think Snape knows? How do you think Voldemort wants to kill me?"

"It doesn't matter," Remus said too quickly. "You can't be worried about things like this or they will bring you down, do you hear me?"

"What else can I think of?" Harry almost screamed. "I have seen what Voldemort can do. He won't stop until he has me and who else will die before that happens? I see them all in my dreams tormenting me, and what can I do to help them?"

"You can't and you know that. Harry, you are stronger than you know and don't let this win you over."

"I'm tired," Harry said suddenly. "I'm going to bed."

He didn't want to talk about fruitless attempts at hope that made fools believe in the inevitable. There was only fact, not chance, and why Dumbledore bothered he didn't know.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione and Ron asked in unison as he came into the bedroom.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed." He curled under the covers, still dressed in his clothes and hoped that his friends would leave, which they did. Harry stared out the window far off into space and hoped that Dumbledore murdered that man.

"Ah, Severus," Albus greeted happily. "You made it."

"Yes, forgive me."

Dumbledore cut him off before he could say more. "Quite all right. It is that I have very little time to speak before attending to other duties."

"Of course."

"First of all, it has come to my attention that a dear friend of mine, Robert Mentzer, has disappeared from the Ministry. I have tried many times to contact him but with no luck."

A sliver of Snape's face twitched. "Not that I am aware of, sir. The Dark Lord does not entrust me with these issues."

Dumbledore stared coldly into his black eyes. "I did not say that Voldemort was in possession of him, Severus. Is there something you are not telling me?"

A trace of fear filtered through Snape and at once Dumbledore pointed his wand to bind the man deftly into the kitchen chair. Severus, caught off guard, began to sweat across his forehead.

"I know what you have done, Severus. You murdered Pettigrew and took part in Mentzer's death. You have betrayed this Order and myself, who has given you many chance. Is this how you repay me?"

"I don't need to say anything to you, Albus."

"Well, you know what plans Voldemort has for Harry. I had better know right now, I have short patience with you tonight."

Snape smiled evily and replied, "Of course he told me. I am his most respected follower. Thinking about his plan makes me very excited, to say the least."

Dumbledore kicked the chair, quite forcefully for his age, and it crashed against the wall. Snape grunted as pain coursed through his head but he found himself laughing.

"Albus, you truly do care for the boy, do you not? Of course he means something to you because if he dies your world will be taken over by our lord. He will die, Albus, and I will enjoy every scream. Potter is a weak-minded teenager who is beaten down by silly dreams and "love"."

Dumbledore replied by a loud slap across the face that ripped the smile off the man's face. "Tell me what that fool of a beast plans to do to him, Severus. I've known your Dark Lord far longer than you, and trust me; no one has ever been so rash and brilliant at the same time than he."

"He's going to dispose of him, which is all I am inclined to tell you. I'm afraid it won't be as kind as Mentzers death, but believe me when I say that the boy better off himself now before the Dark Lord finds him."

"You are not answering me!"

Severus sighed calmly. "Albus, I respect you as much I respect my Master, but trust me when I say that when it comes to such matters I cannot disclose anything that will get me killed in the process. As a Slytherin, I'm always trying to find ways to save my own skin."

"It will be yours that the Order will have if you do not comply. Severus, you do realize full well that I can protect you once I have the information I need. At the present moment your soul belongs to the Dementor."

"You don't have the heart," Snape replied in a whisper. "A Muggle loving fool like yourself turning to such measures?"

There was a brief silence to which neither would converse. Dumbledore said solemnly, "This is a new war. Someone who is great danger needs my help, and I am going to make sure he gets it. Just because forgiveness is given does not mean that a terrible deed shall go unpunished. The Dementors will have you and that is all that I will say to that."

Snape did not say a word. Seething in rage and uncertainty he watched the old man glare over his spectacles and for a short moment, he was unsure of who was more terrifying; the Dark Lord or Albus Dumbledore.

**Well, here is another chapter. So you know, this will be a short story that will have an abrupt ending, but please enjoy it somewhat until then! It gets a little nasty coming up. I'm in the middle of my story "Upon a Winter Morning" as well if you want to read that or anything else I have (which is a lot) until the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

AUTHOR NOTE!

**SORRY THIS IS TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE. I'M WORKING NOW PRETTY MUCH ALL DAY AND I DON'T HAVE TIME TO TYPE IT. WHEN I DO I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT, WHICH IS THE PART I TAKE BLAME FOR! LOL, BUT PLEASE KEEP READING OR PUT THIS STORY ON AN ALERT TO LET YOU KNOW WHEN I HAVE UPLOADED A NEW CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**


	4. Disturbance in the Night

**Ok, the next chapter at last! Thanks for all my reviewers. Here it will get a little choppy but that's because I don't have all the time in the world and it's a notebook.**

There was nothing the next few days that made Harry feel any better about the situation with Snape. He had seen him being sent off to the Ministry, but what the man really deserved was something more…something Harry still had yet to discover. He wanted it as terrible as possible.

"Would you stop being so vengeful about it, Harry," Hermione sighed as she watched him glare out the window of their room. "Snape was punished, what more do you want?"

Harry didn't answer her and Ron shook his head. "Leave him alone, Hermione. I'm sure Harry just wanted to do it himself and he wasn't able to. Now hurry up and finish my Transfiguration homework. It won't do itself."

She scoffed and threw the book into his lap. "Oof!"

"Excuse me, whose name is at the top of the paper?"

Ron smiled and replied smartly, "Yeah, but who has to let everyone know she's smart at everything? Come on!"

Harry watched them bicker and suddenly felt at ease. He thought he would become irritated, but it didn't. He saw things normal; the two of them arguing like an old married couple. It brought some familiarity back to him and he couldn't resist a laugh.

Both Ron and Hermione stopped in mid-sentence and glanced reproachfully at him. Their eyes were huge in shock. Was he laughing? At what? THEM?

"You guys never change. Why don't you two just get a room to do that in."

Ron had a perplexed look. "What do you-,"

"HARRY!" Hermione exclaimed with an embarrassed smile and a pink face, "I don't know what you're talking about. All I am trying to do is get Ron to accept some responsibility and do his work. What makes you think…?"

Ron was cottoning on and his face flushed a deep red. "Aw, come on, mate. She has that Vicky that she still writes to." Harry could tell that Ron was just throwing words out trying to recover but it was only feeding the flames.

Hermione shook her head. "No, he stopped replying to all my letters. I guess he doesn't want to talk to a school girl anymore, but he was too old and manly for me anyway. Didn't even know anything about me."

This seemed to inspire hope into Ron's eyes and Harry smothered a grin. "Well, I'm going downstairs to talk to Remus. I'll be back."

Harry wanted to leave them alone to allow the "flirting" to continue and decided that he needed to be on his own anyway. He wanted to think about how he could stop the dreams that Voldemort was planting in his head, if he even was. Was he just watching or were they tools by the Dark Lord to trick him again? He only had one other dream besides the one with Robert, but it hadn't been as violent. Ron had wakened him during the night saying that he was beginning to show the signs of a nightmare. "Just so you didn't get too far into it," he told him after he had shook Harry awake. It was just Voldemort getting agitated and torturing Death Eaters over the news of Snape's capture and disposal.

The kitchen was empty except for Mrs. Weasley humming to herself as she cooked dinner. Harry watched her for a moment, wishing she was his mother, and feeling like he was missing out on so much. Would his mother have been just like Ron's? Would his Dad have been the one to teach him how to fly a broom? Harry didn't understand why he was thinking all of these useless thoughts when there was nothing he could do about them. It just didn't seem fair at the moment like everything else, he supposed.

"Oh, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley gasped as she turned around. "Didn't see you there. Is there something you wanted?"

"Is Remus here?"

"Oh, he's gone to Hogwarts to speak to Dumbledore. I have not the slightest idea why, but he should return late tonight. Did you want to help me, Harry? I just need someone to roll the bread while I finish the goulash."

Harry smiled weakly and felt honored. "Sure."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Remus hadn't returned as Harry and Ron headed up for bed. He wondered what he had been doing with Dumbledore and wished he had been a part of it as well. He was old enough! Ron and Hermione didn't seem worried at all as the evening drew to a close and they parted their ways to each of their rooms. Ron yawned loudly as he pulled off the sheets and climbed in.

"You think she really does like me?" Ron asked sleepily.

Harry took off his glasses and paused a moment to think about what he was talking about. "Oh, well, I'm sure she does, Ron. You've known each other for…what, six years? You still can't tell if she does or not?"

He looked insulted. "Am I supposed to?"

Harry gave a small laugh and fell into bed. "Just don't worry about it. Don't let the situation grow awkward…we still have to live together."

"Right, right," he muttered, falling into the pillows.

Harry sighed heavily and watched the light from the streets below shine on the ceiling. All he could think of was the images of Robert and Peter dying, Snape in the house with Dumbledore, and all the people he knew that had died under Voldemort. He wondered what Cedric would have been doing now if he hadn't died. He wondered why he couldn't have been selfish that night and taken the cup instead. Harry thought about why his mother had to die for him…maybe there was a way all of them could have hid. Why didn't he listen to Hermione and not go after a dream planted by Voldemort and got Sirius killed. Why was he thinking all of these things? There was nothing that anyone could do now. Nothing that he could do…and that was what upset him most.

Harry was in between sleep and consciousness, feeling the blankets around him but also the calmness of sleep. He was letting himself fall into the peace of it. There was a sound of a door opening…and he figured in the back of his mind Ron went to use the bathroom. It was quiet and calm…suddenly hands grabbed him by the mouth and chest, and he woke up with a start. Above him he saw the sneering face of Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. Panicking, Harry struggled but Lucius' grip was surprisingly strong and Harry couldn't scream to get Ron's attention.

"Is baby Potter frightened?" Bella cooed. "Don't worry, Harry, you're safe with us. We have to thank your house elf Kreacher for helping us get here. Having ties to both families was your pitfall."

Harry was dragged off the bed and across the floor while Bella continued to mock him, laughing softly to herself as he struggled. He was scared. He admitted it. Harry knew he had to do something, but he didn't have his wand. He had nothing with him. Squeezing his eyes shut he exclaimed inside his head, "EXPELLIARMUS!" To his amazement, both Malfoy and Bella were thrown across the room and into the wall. The sound woke Ron, who jumped from the bed at once.

"Ron, get your wand and alert the others!" Harry shouted as he ran to retrieve his own. Both Death Eaters were recovering and Ron made it out in time before they regained their footing.

"What about you, mate?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine, just get the Order!" Harry could see the hesitancy in his friend's eyes, but Ron obeyed and disappeared out the door.

Lucius was the first to stand. "So you have mastered wandless magic…how surprising. You may not be as weak as we thought."

"Yeah, well you don't do much, do you?"

Bella sneered and pulled out her wand. "You're coming with us Potter, whether you want or not. "Crucio!"

"Protego!" Harry shouted. The protection blocked the curse, but it forced him to stumble backwards. He fired spells back, and they returned. Harry was uneasy…he was fighting two against one and with weaker attacks. In the darkness he was almost blinded by the flashes of light and panic began to settle in once more. He saw a familiar curse come at him, but he didn't have time to protect himself. The Cruciatus struck him and he fell to the ground, screaming and writhing in pain. He could hear laughter above him as Bella came closer.

"Is baby Potter in pain?" She hadn't released the curse and he continued to cry out as the effect of it did not cease. His voice was beginning to waver and all attempts he made to stand up were futile.

There was a commotion at the door and Harry heard someone bellow, "STOP!" A spell was cast and Bella was thrown somewhere Harry couldn't see. The curse ended and he remained on the floor, gasping and whimpering in pain. Hands reached out to him that didn't belong to the first person and they dragged him to his feet.

"Don't worry, Harry, we have you." It was the Twins. "Remus is fighting them now and Dumbledore is on his way."

Harry tried to focus and gain movement in his legs. He saw the others run up and it appeared that Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were crying.

"We need to leave for Hogwarts!" Molly said in a rush. "Harry, are you all right? What did they do to you?" She ran forward and embraced him, weeping into his shoulder.

"He was under the Cruciatus," Fred answered. "Let's go then."

Mrs. Weasley held him harder and released him. Ginny and Hermione looked fearful and wanted to do the same, but the Twins forced everyone to move. Harry was able to walk himself now and they ran down the steps to escape. They didn't get far. There was a loud pop and both Death Eaters appeared in front of them.

"Going somewhere?"

The girls screamed while Harry, the Twins and Ron stepped forward with their wands raised. "Get out of this house!" he shouted.

"We're not leaving without you, Potter," said Lucius.

"Well, then you're going to have to deal with us," said George as he walked in front of Harry.

"A couple of inexperienced teenagers?" Bella laughed. "We'll be glad to had a duel if that's what you want."

Malfoy grew angry at her, "We have spent too much time here. We don't have the leisure to have fun dueling a bunch of kids."

Bella shrugged and smiled, "You're right." She raised her hand, and as she did so, Harry knew what she was going to do. He quickly brandished his wand emitted a spell that left her unaware. Harry saw the panic in her eyes as she was hit and sent her through the banister, breaking the wood, and falling to the first floor. Malfoy was seething.

Harry prepared for any attack against him, but he was unprepared for what he did. Instead of attacking him, Lucius emitted a spell so bright that Harry had to shield his eyes. He heard something soar past his ear and then the light vanished completely.

"Harry, Harry! He isolated us!" Hermione screamed. Harry turned around and saw that everyone had been set behind what looked like a gleaming, silvery net that binded them against the wall.

"I don't have time for their petty spells, Potter." Lucius growled.

Harry wondered where Dumbledore was. Where was when he needed him most? They began dueling again. Rapid succession just as Sirius and Bella had done in the Dept. of Mysteries. Sweat was running down his back and face. He couldn't get to a good position to stupefy the man, and time was running out for his luck. Just too soon. Harry fired his expelliarmus spell, but Malfoy blocked and rebounded it. It hit Harry head on and he found himself flying down the stairs and hitting the landing with force that knocked the wind out of his chest.

"HARRY, GET UP! HE'S COMING!" Ginny screamed, but Harry was still coming out of the disorientation. He saw Luicus ahead but couldn't move out of the way in time. Malfoy raised his wand, "Stupefy!"

Everything went black and Harry felt himself collapse onto his back once more and knew nothing else.

**Whew! New chapter…was it okay? I know it was short but more is coming. Please review and sorry to leave you on a cliffy.**


	5. Breaking

**I was going to publish this the other day but I had to leave early…so you're getting it now lol. Enjoy**

_Drip, drip, drip…_Harry winced as the sound of water droplets echoed in the darkness that he saw behind his eyes. He was cold and unconsciously he had curled into himself to gather any warmth he could. Where in God's name was he? The dripping continued and forced Harry to open his eyes to his surroundings, but the unnerving stillness discouraged him greatly. There was nothing, just blackness and a damp stone floor. Harry tried to raise his arms to feel around for a wall but something jerked them back and a low sinking feeling drowned him. He was chained.

"Shit, shit, shit," he muttered panickly to himself. Where was he? Harry ran his hands along the floor and felt nothing but dirt and water. As he stretched out to his left he felt nothing but the musty air, but to his right he came upon a slimy stone wall. The stench reeked of mildew and something long since dead. It was enough to make Harry force down bile. He was aware of what had happened before this…the duel with Malfoy. Almost at once he wanted to throw his hands in the air and give up, but he couldn't. Not now.

Harry wiped the sweat off his face and folded his arms against his chest and legs, trying to get the irritating sound of the water out of his head. 'Robert must have been down here too,' Harry thought. 'this is where they all died.' There was nothing that motivated him in that dismal place, but for some reason he felt detached from it. It was as if he existed in two places and he was caught in the middle. The pain in his stomach made him aware of his hunger, but he ignored it. Fortunately he did not have to relieve himself, which would have been a terrible situation at that moment, but that did not concern him either.

There was a commotion to his right and immediately Harry turned his head blindly. Fear caused his heart to freeze and his breathing became quick. What were they going to do to him?

A beam of light from a wand came upon him and he saw four figures hooded and masked behind grimy metal bars. Harry took this time to catch a glance of his space, which didn't seem larger than the Dursley's bathroom upstairs.

A terrible laugh escaped the man holding the wand and Harry could feel the cold eyes and malicious grins sting him. "Oh, we're going to have fun tonight!"

That's when the torture and the screaming began.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione was in a fit of sobs and tears the entire first day of Harry's kidnap. What were they doing to him in that horrible place she was sure he was in? Every thought caused her stomach to tie in a knot and more tears to escape her red, watery eyes. She couldn't stand to think about it any longer.

Ron, meanwhile, was quiet. He ate little in silence, treaded wearily without a word, and stared blankly out the window for the slightest rustle of the streets or skies. Harry had to be out there somewhere, suffering, and what could they do to help him?

The house was too empty and silent in Ginny's opinion. The palpable sorrow made it uncomfortable to be near anyone, and the two people she least wanted to be near were her mother and Remus. Mrs. Weasley was in a state of depression to say the least, which left her aimlessly dusting clean furniture and taking an extra half hour to cook. It was pointless to speak with her since it would always result in a burst of sobs or one word answers that would quickly turn to snapping. Remus, on the other hand, felt responsible. He had failed in fending off two Death Eaters and allowed for Harry to be captured, and nothing anyone said would make him feel differently. It was stifling to wander anywhere in the house. The one person she was surprised to see little of was Dumbledore. Ginny had seen him enter the kitchen for a meeting with an old face. She hoped he knew what to do in this time of desperation.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry let out one more scream before the masked man release the curse that made him feel his body was being torn away. Sweat dripped off his body and he was covered in muddy water from the disgusting floor he laid on. They laughed at him, mocked his petty existence. They stepped with their heavy feet on his bleeding wounds and rejoiced at the sound of his pained screams and whimpers. "Now he's The-Boy-Who-Cried!" one shouted and the rest jeered in response. Harry knew them all. Macnair was the tyrant making verbal attacks, and the others were Crabbe, Goyle, and Avery. All the cowards who fearfully bowed before the Dark Lord like terrified rabbits, and the thought of the shame of it made Harry sick. He was angry at them for what they stood for, and angry with himself for being tortured by a bunch of weak pawns.

"Let's get it over with already," said Avery. "The Dark Lord won't wait forever."

Harry suppressed a whimper and tried to push himself off the ground but Crabbe kicked him back down. "Where do you think you're going, Potter? We're still working on you. We have to send your friends a gift, and do you know what that gift consists of?"

Harry said nothing and glared and the four of them. A gift indeed.

"Tell him, Avery." Macnair replied with pleasure.

Avery seized Harry by the throat and forced him to stand. He winced as pain shot into his bleeding wrists from the shackles. The Death Eater watched him struggle for breath a moment and chuckled. "It consists of your blood, Potter." Harry was dropped and pushed backward. He fell on the ground and grunted as agony seared throughout his body. Harry was thrown off guard and panic pulsed through his heart as he saw one of the men raise something in the air. It struck him with a sickening slap and Harry screamed. They were whipping him.

"Ha! Give him fifty lashes boys!" Macnair exclaimed excitedly. They gave him that and more. For that moment Harry didn't care about being brave. He didn't care that they weren't going to murder him at that moment. All he wanted was for it to stop. Wherever he struggled to crawl the burning whip would follow, and the jeering would never leave his head. Tears leaked from his eye, and never before had Harry been tortured like this in his life. Never.

"Why don't you beg for mercy, little boy," Crabbe teased. "Beg and we will end it. Beg like your stupid mother begged for your life."

"Fuck off." He gasped in pain.

"Tut, tut, Potter. That's not very kind manners. Crucio!" Harry twisted in the curse's tremors and wanted to die. He didn't care anymore. He didn't want to.

He was released and remained prostrate on the floor, gasping, trembling and nothing else.

"Beg, Potter. I want you to mean it."

"Just kill me! I don't care!"

"That's it! Say it again. Tell us you want to die, Potter."

Harry growled in frustration. If he told them they would stop, he knew they would, but if he had any dignity left he would refuse. If he had any courage left at all…he would refuse.

"Crucio!"

'Hold it in,' he pleaded with himself. 'don't do what they want, don't do it!' It continued on and on. He was tortured for over an hour and he felt dead. He felt as if he had no body any longer and his spirit was immersed in sorrow.

"Stop," he whispered faintly as he lay limply on his stomach. Blood was smeared around him and he couldn't muster the strength to get his face out of it.

The whipping and torture ended and Macnair kneeled close to him. "What was that?"

Harry's breath was labored and ragged. All he wanted to do was sleep and never wake again. "Stop. Please."

There was silence for a brief moment, and in his delirium, Harry thought that in that instant the man pitied him. "Glad you came to your senses boy. Rip off his shirt."

Harry lay lifeless as a man came and pulled off his battered shirt and clenched his teeth against the smarting pain.

"Just don't die, Potter," Macnair warned. "Then it will be our heads on a silver platter because you wouldn't give up until you were dead."

And they left, just like that. Harry listened to the silence that comforted him and held him close with the darkness. He wept. He wailed and cried, ashamed of himself and dying from the wounds. He had given up. He had surrendered to the enemy, and nothing was more humiliating than that. What would Dumbledore think now of his Golden Boy lying beaten, shirtless and cold on a dirty floor? Everyone he knew would cast their eyes away in shame and there was nothing he could do to take back his plea. It was the first night he was locked away he had already cracked from the pressure. Pitiful, he thought. And he deserved to die.


	6. In Their Own Hands

**Here's the new chappie! Drumroll…………**

It was daybreak three days later and the kitchen was full of feverish whispers. Dumbledore stood against the wall and pondered about what Voldemort was doing to Harry at that moment. Was he suffering? Ideas began changing in his head and it was enough to make him ill.

"Who knows what sort of torture they are putting him through?" Mrs. Weasley sobbed at the kitchen table. "Can't we do something, Albus? Anything?"

"We have to wait," Moody interrupted. "I know these men like the back of my hand. They will contact us to gloat over their victory. We wait until they lead us on."

Molly's face grew into shock. "Is that all you can say, Alastor! Stand by?"

"Molly, dear, they care for Harry just as much as you and I," Mr. Weasley hushed quickly. "We have to give his idea a chance."

The fury in her eyes did not diminish at all with his words. "We have been doing nothing for three days! Tell me, how much longer are we to wait?"

Remus sighed heavily, "Please, let's just think of a way to get Harry back here safely. Moody is right, we just have to see what happens next."

Moody released a harsh laugh. "Safely? This is Voldemort we're talking about. We'll reach him when he's barely alive if we're lucky."

Mrs. Weasley was on the brink of explosion but Dumbledore had heard enough. "Alastor, quiet yourself! That is enough."

"It's the honest truth," he muttered.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in warning but Remus could only sigh again. He knew Moody was being honest; bluntly, but the truth was there. There was this restlessness inside him that wanted to scream. He needed to find Harry's location and get him out. Time was short and it grew shorter by the minute.

"Look everyone, Harry is strong. He's proved that to us. He can survive this until we get him back."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Yes, he is. But I can't tell my children day after day that this will all get better."

A sudden noise disrupted the conversation and made Molly leap in fright. At the window was a bird pecking at the glass. It was bearing a white package and tied with limp string that dangled from its claws.

"Whose is that? I've never seen it before?" Arthur asked cautiously. He strode across the kitchen and pulled the window open. The animal entered with an ear-splitting screech and dropped the package. The five of them gazed to and from the bird as it soared out the house, never to return.

"What the--," Remus stuttered. He reached for it and Moody braced himself. "Careful!"

"Is it from them?" Molly whispered fearfully, wondering what sort of evil lurked inside it.

Albus slowly came beside Remus as he tore the paper and heard the man release a sharp gasp. "Oh, God." Tears fell from his face as he held it out a white shirt, ripped and stained with dried blood.

Mrs. Weasley screamed and stumbled backwards into her husband's arms and wept. Dumbledore snatched it calmly out of Remus' hands and inspected it. "It's Harry's."

"I know, sir," Remus whispered. "God, what did they do to him?" He touched the shirt gently and forced the lump down in his tight throat.

Moody came forward. "Albus, there is a letter."

Dumbledore set the evidence down on the table and reached for the parchment he was referring to. He moved out of the way of Molly, who came forward to retrieve Harry's shirt and read the letter aloud.

_"This is just the beginning of the torture that is to be brought to the boy, Albus. I enjoyed every scream of his agony and he will get more. He is not dead as of yet, and if you ever want him to return to you, you know where to find me. I will give you two days. All the time you waste is more agony for Potter, so be sure to hurry. I want you, Albus, and no one else. I'll make sure of that."_

_Tom Riddle_

Dumbledore ripped the parchment in rage and gripped the chair so hard his old knuckles turned white. What was he going to do?

"What does he mean?" Remus asked. "Where is he?"

"It doesn't matter. I am following what Voldemort had said. I am going alone."

Remus grabbed his robes in anguish. "Sir, we can fight! We can get Harry back. You cannot defeat all of them by yourself, Albus. It's fucking suicide!"

"Then so be it!" Albus shouted, ripping the man off his chest. "I have to get Harry out myself. He has suffered enough and I cannot fail him as I go against Voldemort's request. He will harm him."

"But that may not even be Harry's blood!"

Dumbledore moved towards the door. "It is, I'm sure of it. It is not one of Voldemort's tricks and manipulations. I know him well enough, if you remember."

"You're impossible!" he raged.

Mrs. Weasley was still weeping as she spoke. "Remus, he knows where Harry is. Albus can bring him back, just trust him."

Moody grumbled some more. "If he's not already dead."

No one said a word. Dumbledore reached for the door, but it opened for him.

"Mum, what's going on?" Ron asked as he came into the doorway with Ginny and Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley quickly hid the torn shirt behind her back. "Go upstairs. This is Order business. Arthur, didn't you lock the door?"

"You're hiding something, Mum, what is it?" Ginny retorted, peeking over to get a look. Their mother's face blotched as she hollered for them to return to their rooms, but she did not intimidate them.

Hermione stepped forward. "What happened to Harry? Something happened to him, I know it!" An argument broke out and everyone was yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Don't say no to me, get out!"

"He's our friend, tell us what's going on!"

"This doesn't concern you!"

"This is a crock of sh—"

A roar from Alastor Moody silenced the feuding crowd at once. "Fine, do you really want to know?"

"Made-Eye, no!" the adults shouted at once. He ignored them and hastily snatched the shirt out of Molly's terrified grasp.

"This is what happened!"

Hermione gasped and shrank away into the wall. It was a ghastly sight that frightened her, but she knew what happened the moment she set eyes on it. She clutched onto Ron's rigid body and watched Ginny fall gently to her knees.

"Are you pleased now?"

They whipped him, didn't they?" she whispered.

Moody didn't answer her but chucked the torn letter onto the floor beside her. "What does it say?" Hermione asked. Ginny let it fall to the ground in a heartbeat.

"They can't do this!" she screamed. "They can't do this to him!"

Mrs. Weasley tore the letter from her daughter's pale hands and shouted at Moody, "Who do you think you are, Alastor! How dare you do that to my children!"

"They have to grow up! This is war!"

Albus interrupted with a wild voice, 'SILENCE! Harry is under the mercy of the Dark Lord, and if costs me my life so be it." He turned to Remus. "Don't ask me where I am going. I will finish this alone."

Lupin nodded meekly and turned away. Ron wanted to say something. He wanted to beg Dumbledore to allow him to help…he had to help Harry. He had saved his father, his sister and even himself, and now Ron wanted to return the favor.

"Please," Ginny whispered on the floor. "Let us come with you. We have to save him."

Molly's anger fell almost at once. She knew the feelings her daughter had for Harry, but nothing could be done now. "Darling, Dumbledore will return with him. Everything will be fine."

Would it? Ron folded his arms, seething over the fact that they could only sit and do nothing. They were left to wait in suspicion and uncertainty, which he hated more than anything. More than Potions class or his brother Percy. Even more than Draco Malfoy himself.

They were pushed to their rooms and Ron exploded in anger the moment the door slammed shut. "THIS IS STUPID! HE'S OUR FRIEND!"

Hermione didn't say a word, but Ginny agreed. "I know! What are we supposed to do? Sit here like everything is all right? We saw what they did to him already…who knows what is going to happen next."

Dumbledore had left and Ron's head was brainstorming the locations where Harry could be. He was disgusted at the thought of Harry being so close that he was pleading silently someone would discover him. He could be in another country for all they knew.

"Ron," Ginny muttered with tears. "What if he's dying right now? What if Dumbledore doesn't get there in time?"

Ron grabbed her into a fierce embrace and let her weep into his shoulder as she whimpered incoherent words into his shirt. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get the image of Harry dying somewhere alone and bleeding.

Hermione rested against the door lazily and Ron watched her carefully. She seemed to be at the point of a meltdown. "We're going to do something about it."

Both Ron and Ginny froze and watched her reproachfully. What was she talking about?

"Look," she said stiffly, "Dobby used to work for the Malfoy's right? He knows their house from top to bottom."

"Hermione, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about having Dobby spy for us. Lucius will be gloating to his wife and son over this for days and it is the only way we can find Harry ourselves. Dobby will just have to use his elf magic to conceal himself. He will be more than willing to do it, trust me."

"But he's at Hogwarts!" Ginny remarked.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. Quickly she stepped toward the portrait of the sleeping Phineas and tapped the painting. "Hey, wake up, we need you to do something for us."

Phineas roared in alarm and tumbled off his green and silver plush chair. "What is the meaning of this! It's an outrage!"

"Listen," Hermione ordered. "We need you to do something and you need to make it quick. Have the House Elf Dobby come here. Can you do that?"

Phineas snorted. "And why must I listen to you, dear? You teenagers and your ill temperance. The shame of it."

"Can you do it or not!" Hermione yelled louder.

"Fine!" he seethed. "What else have I to do? I expect proper manners the next time. Who wakes a sleeping old man?"

He disappeared in almost an instant and left the three of them alone.

"Well, Hermione," Ron smiled weakly. "You sure know how to get what you want, don't you?"

"This is serious, Ron. We don't have time for stupid Slytherin's like Phineas." She moved from the portrait to the bed Harry usually slept in and sat. She felt drained and rebellious. Was she doing the right thing? One wrong move could cost every chance they had to save him.

Ron spoke up, "At least you did something. I would still be standing here doing nothing."

Hermione didn't answer him. She was afraid of her rash actions and feared that she was doing more harm than good. It frightened her so much tears welled up in her red eyes, and she turned her head away to hide it. But they had to try anyway. Nothing could come out of doing nothing.

A loud crack came into the room and a timid, sniffling Dobby stood trembling in the middle of the floor. "Y…y..you requested my service?"

Hermione jumped to her feet in an instant. "Dobby thank you for coming. We need you to do something for us that's extremely important. Can you risk yourself for it? It involves rescuing Harry."

At once Dobby erupted in a loud and violent wail of grief at the sound of Harry's name. Ron rushed to cover his mouth and Hermione tried to calm him down.

"Master Harry, poor Master Harry! I am so frightened of what the evil people might be doing to him. Poor Harry Potter!"

"Sh! Dobby, that is why we need you. You have to try and find out where he is by sneaking into the Malfoy's place and spy on Lucius. We need to know where they are keeping him. Can you help us and Harry, Dobby?"

Fear made the House Elf's eyes bulge and he trembled in Ron's arms. Hermione was starting to panic thinking that he was going to refuse. They would be at a loss.

Ginny pleaded with him. "Dobby, please! I love Harry very much, you have to help us! Harry had done so much for you, and he would be honored to have you help save him! He could die!"

Dobby whimpered and curled into himself, rocking to and fro on the floor. "A bad place you want me to go. Dobby doesn't like it at all. Dobby never want to go back."

"Please!" Begged Ron.

"Harry Potter is kind to Dobby, always kind. Dobby don't want to do it, but for Harry Potter he must!"

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and hugged the House Elf with all her strength. "Dobby, you're great! Just be careful. Report back to us when you have found something."

Dobby jumped to attention at the order and nodded. "Dobby shall return with news!" And in another crack he disappeared.

Ginny cried and laughed at the same time. They were getting somewhere now, and soon they will be able to help find Harry and bring him home.

"We'll get him out," Hermione told the two of them. "Watch, we'll get him out and everyone will have a new respect for us then."

**Ok, the next chapter is gonna be good so stay tuned! Thanks for reading my story.**


	7. Consequences

**Ok, now it's back in Harry's POV. You won't get to see how the three came in I'm afraid. Remember, this is only a short fic. ENJOY!**

The darkness that Harry was consumed in changed. When he opened his eyes he now saw a faint blue light from the very top of the ceiling. He spent minutes trying to decide how it was possible, and he understood that it was early morning and there was a small window in the wall. He must have been only awake during nightfall. Harry smiled and tried to picture birds flying and the mist surrounding him. He would give anything to see nature again. He was colder now but he didn't have the will to warm himself. His back was throbbing and he hoped that his wounds weren't infected. Dying from that was dangerously probable. Harry was given food only twice a day, but he was surprised that they were good meals. It was as if Mrs. Weasley were cooking it for him, but Harry knew that Voldemort just wanted him alive for the time being.

Sleep tempted Harry to return and he obeyed willingly. That was all he really did anymore was eat and sleep. He glanced back up at the light once more, smiled, then drifted off to peace again.

Harry woke with a start hours later. His body tensed, thinking that the Death Eaters had returned and were about to torture him again. He listened but the sound of the metal bars opening didn't reach his ears.

"Harry! Wake up!"

He knew that voice…what were they doing here? Harry rolled from his side onto his stomach slowly and tried to steady himself as the room spun around him.

"Oh, God, Harry! You're still alive! We saw you and were so worried!"

It was them; Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He saw their faint outlines against the bars in the cell beside him and at once Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered weakly. "What happened?"

Hermione's trembling voice replied, "We were caught. We went to find you but they got to us. I'm sorry, Harry. It was my fault. We weren't even supposed to leave the house."

Harry kept himself silent. He was panicked thinking about what Voldemort would do to his friends in order for Harry to confess the Prophecy or to just degrade him of his dignity by begging the Dark Lord to stop.

"Harry," He turned his head heavily and saw a pale hand reach out toward his. It was Ginny. "Hold my hand."

He didn't even try. "I can't."

"Why?" she asked quickly. Ron and Hermione reached their hands out to encourage him, but he didn't move.

"I can't touch you," Harry replied with a hint of anger. "I'm chained."

"What?" Ron asked.

Harry moved his arm and rattled the bloody chain that was clamped onto his left wrist. "See? I can't reach the bars."

A soft grunt came from one of the girls and Harry saw Ginny's hand struggle to push itself farther. He watched her scratch at the floor and feel for his hand. He wanted to touch her so badly. Maybe he could, just this once. Hope reached out to him through her as he fought the pain of the chain on his raw skin. Dragging himself weakly across the floor, Harry held out his arm for her touch. He felt nothing but air, but he pushed harder and at last clasped the tip of her fingers in his.

"You did it, Harry!" she exclaimed. "Just keep fighting it. Everything will end soon, okay?"

He released her hand and his weary arm fell to the ground and made him wince in pain. Harry wasn't sure if he believed her, but if the three of them found him, wouldn't the Order know too?

"What have they done to you?" Hermione asked in a whisper. "They sent us your shirt. Did they really do that to you?"

"I don't know, Hermione, do you see a shirt on him?" Ron snapped. He was bitter at the sight of his best friend chained and left for dead on the dirty ground. If Ron squinted he could just make out the open flesh of his wounds and his tired face. It was enough to make Ron sick.

Hermione quieted herself immediately. "Ron," Ginny hissed, "What's your problem?"

"Look at him, Gin!"

Harry interrupted them quickly to avoid an argument. "What time is it? Does anyone know?"

"I..I..don't know." Hermione whimpered. "We got here around four in the afternoon. I'd say it's been an hour. They stupefied us and that usually lasts an hour. Doesn't it?"

Harry let out a whimper before he could stop himself. "What is it?" Ginny asked.

"They bring food at night. But to get it I have to earn it…you can probably guess how." Harry didn't hear them speak. He listened to the water drip and wondered how he could have slept that long. Why does he have to sleep so much? Was it from the beatings or the hunger? Could it be the boredom or his confinement? He didn't know, but he could feel himself drift off again as if ten minutes speaking with his friends was too exhausting. Their soft voices became incoherent and it frightened him. He could hear only his name over and over, but he said nothing….Would he wake up this time?

Harry had a dream. He was standing in a field green with grass and hills. Along the clearing there were a forest of trees and birds were singing in the clear clouds. In this place he felt peace and warmth. No pain was in his body and there were no worries at all. Under an enormous tree, as tall as the sky, Harry saw three people sitting with their backs to him. He couldn't see who they were, but they seemed oddly familiar.

"Hey!" Harry shouted to the group, hoping that they would turn around. Only one of them turned, he could tell it was a woman, but her image was a blur. She stood up slowly and faced him and gave a small wave. He started to run, but the scenery became hazy and warped. At once he felt pain and hunger…he saw darkness. Harry had awakened again to something outside his door.

There were screams and shouting. Harry was confused from sleep and was blinded by a bright blue light that hovered above him. "Leave him alone! Don't touch him!"

"Shut up you silly girls. Because of your heroics today Potter gets a special dose of treatment, and all of you are coming." The man waved his wand and the chains disappeared off of Harry's wrists. He could see a thick dark ring of dried blood wrap itself around and he felt his stomach tighten.

"You're in for something different tonight, Potter. And guess what? It's going to be more fun than before." The man, whom Harry recognized as Avery, grabbed him by the upper arms and began to drag him out of the cell. He could hear his friends screaming as they were ordered out by three other men and he caught a glimpse of their faces; each stricken with fear and anguish.

Harry knew where they were going. The Death Eaters had threatened him with this room the first day he was captured. It was bigger than the other cells with bright torches and straw strewn about the floor. They told him it was for mass torture. He would be under the mercy of over ten Death Eaters without a hope of leniency at all.

Avery tossed Harry to the ground and the others tied his friends' arms to the wall. Ginny and Ron tried to fight them off but they received a hit in response. Harry wanted to beat those Death Eaters to the ground but he couldn't even move.

"So, Potter, we ended up bringing you to this room after all. You were a good little hero these past few days, but I'm afraid that because you're little friends here tried to play your part you have to suffer for it."

"NO!" Ginny screamed. "You can't do this!"

"Is that so? Well, you should be apologizing to Potter here, not begging me."

Harry felt the weight of his doom crash onto him like a cement wall. There was no way he could survive this…he was barely even alive now. The three of them met his eyes and Harry could see the guilt begin to surface and for a brief second, he hated them with all his heart. Hermione saw this and began to cry.

Harry was terrified of what was going to happen. He rolled onto his stomach to stand but Avery grabbed him by his hair and jerked his head back. "Where do you think you're going? You know the rules."

Yes, he knew the rules. Lay still and let the torture happen. Do nothing. There were only four Death Eaters, not a large group like they had threatened him with. He could see the strands of blond hair under Lucius Malfoy's hood and knew that the shorter one, the man that did nothing, was Draco. Harry was surprised. Never had he seen him before since his kidnapping…he must have murdered Bellatrix the night they raided the Order Headquarters. In his memory he remembered seeing her fall over the balcony. He had cast the spell, it was his doing, but he felt no remorse at all.

The last Death Eater left and there were just the three of them. Harry avoided his friends' eyes in shame for what was about to happen. They were about to see the famous Harry Potter beseech mercy from the very people he fought. He was going to die like a weakling who couldn't stand up for himself anymore.

Lucius walked slowly toward him and Harry braced himself for any sudden movement…he could feel the heavy steps from the man's boots under his hands and it came closer and closer.

"Our Master has suggested that we show you children what the consequences of your actions shall be. Dumbledore was warned that no one but him should be able to enter here, but you have disobeyed that command. Imagine the news… 'Friends of The-Boy-Who-Lived are to Blame for His Death.'"

"Stop it!" Ginny screamed. She didn't want to hear anymore of this. Already she could see Harry begin to move into defense and all Ginny could think about was his animosity towards them.

Lucius laughed, and in an instant he drew forward his wand and sent Harry into a howl of screams. "Crucio!"

Harry twisted uncontrollably and tensed his body so hard he thought he would burst. The ground scratched at his skin and aggravated his sores…all he could think about was wishing it to end. Far off in his mind he heard screaming that didn't belong to him. When Lucius released him Harry gasped heavily, fighting the urge to be sick. Ron and Ginny were hysterical. They jerked the ropes and scraped the ground with their feet in an attempt to save him. Hermione could do nothing. Harry looked at her with a dead stare and realized she would never say anything, ever. The guilt that Hermione had acquired silenced her voice to the petrified stare that could in no way save him at all.

Avery gave Draco a violent shove forward and he stumbled clumsily. "Earn your place again, boy. If you want to live you need to show the Dark Lord what you are capable of."

"Remember, Draco," Malfoy's cold voice warned, bearing no sincerity for his troubled son. "You are the son of a Death Eater. Make me proud."

"No, no, Draco please!" Ginny had tears streaming down her face. He looked at her for a moment but he never said a word. Harry was under his mercy. He thought about their life at Hogwarts and he knew that Draco would be more than willing to torture him…but why did he hesitate?

"Draco! Remember who you are."

Harry felt the tremor of fear escalate in a heartbeat. Draco raised his arm and used a curse he had never heard before. At once something tightened around his neck and cut off his windpipe. Harry grabbed his throat and gagged, trying to rip off the force restricting his air.

"Good." Lucius sneered from somewhere far away. Harry became light-headed and his chest was searing in pain. Slowly he was losing touch with reality and his mind spun. Steadily his movements became weaker and the grip on his neck loose.

"Let him go, Draco! You son of a bi--." A kick from Avery silenced Ron from his rage, but he continued to scream obscenities at the blond Slytherin he had hated his entire life at Hogwarts. Harry was suffocating right in front of his eyes and Draco was going to pay for it.

Avery growled loudly from behind Malfoy and knocked him out of the way. "What are you doing, boy?" Avery flicked the wand in his hand and at once Harry could breathe again. He gasped and chocked, relishing the air that entered his lungs. Hot tears leaked out of Harry's eyes from the duress, but he knew crying wouldn't be the worst of his humiliation.

Draco's voice was shaking. "W..What? I did what you told me!"

Avery slapped the boy across the face and roared at Lucius, "Your son is worth nothing on the lines of the Dark Lord. He tortures because it is an order, not out of free will. He nearly killed Potter right now and who has to report to our Master? Who will take the blame? Oh, he will get your son, mark my words, but we will bear the punishment in return. Get him out of here!"

"No!" Lucius retorted. "He will stay here and learn. He MUST learn, Avery!"

Avery growled to himself and in the hush only Harry's rasping breath and Ginny's cries could be heard. "Fine. But we will see what becomes of this in the end."

The night continued on with more torment and Harry just wanted to die. Draco stood above him again and his mask was gone. He looked up into his deep blue eyes that pooled with tears…tears!...and Harry could have sworn he mouthed the words, "I'm sorry."

"Do it, son. Repay the damage Potter did to you."

"Sectumsempra!"

Hermione made a sharp sound in her throat and Harry closed his eyes…this was going to be it, wasn't it? It was as if he was slapped with warm water and an excruciating pain erupted across his chest. He couldn't move and he felt the warmness of his blood soak the straw beneath him. Everything was turning dark and Harry could swear that he felt detached…as if he was dying.

He saw the field again. He wanted to stay there and never return to the hell he was forced to live in. His peace was short lived. In the stillness between life and death something brought him back. From his many trips to the hospital wing he recognized the potion…blood replenishers.

"You're not dying yet, Potter. You can't have that satisfaction."

Harry didn't care anymore. With dead eyes he stared at the ceiling. His chest rattled but he didn't care. They closed his bleeding wound, but he didn't care about that either. Harry heard a commotion and laughter from the Death Eaters.

"Don't! Leave him alone!" Ginny was shouting at the top of her lungs and Harry tried to open his eyes again after he closed them. When he managed to look at what was above him, he wished he hadn't. He couldn't think of the possibilities of what was happening. All he could comprehend was his best friend standing near him with his wand raised high. "Crucio!"

Harry jerked his body under the curse and let out a scream. He was in shock. What was going on? Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and refused to watch and Harry envied it. She could blind herself from the truth. Ginny was brave and he loved her for trying to help him. She did all she could and he accepted that…but Ron…what went wrong?

How long had he been there? An hour? Forty-five minutes? Darkness crept into his vision and his movements stilled. Back to the unconscious he went with no understanding of the incident at all. Back to his isolation that kept him safe.

**I was very tired when I wrote this so I hope it sounds all right. Hit me up with reviews and I'll give you more!**


	8. The Deal

**I was very tired when I wrote this so I hope it sounds all right. Hit me up with reviews and I'll give you more!!!**

**Ok, thank you for those who reviewed. Here's what you wanted…!!!**

In the deep darkness of their cell Hermione held Ginny in her arms as she wept. She was like a tiny child in need of a mother and the wailing went on for hours. Ginny slept now, collapsed in Hermione's lap, but the horror still lived in her dreams.

Hermione smothered a sob that tried to force itself from her chest. Not now. Everything was a total mess but she had to be strong for others; for Ginny. She had to be strong for Ron…

Curled into himself, Ronald Weasley felt the world shrivel and deflate inside his heart. His body was tensed in grief and he sat with his hands pressed into his wet cheeks. Glancing into the cell beside him Ron caught a vague outline of Harry lying, as if dead, on the ground. He remembered what happened…the torture and the screaming. He saw the blood splatter across the straw and Harry border the brink of death. Ron trembled uncontrollably, bearing the image of himself standing over his friend. He had a wand in his hand that hadn't been there before, what happened? The Death Eaters were laughing, mocking him, and Ron could hear the girls crying.

"Take a look at what we made you do! Ha!"

Ron could never forget it. Harry appeared pale as death, he was so still. Ron panicked and flicked the wand out of his hands. He had tortured his best mate!! All he could do now in the darkness was torment himself on what Harry was thinking. What was he seeing in his delirium? Ron hoped that he would piece it together…why would he ever hurt Harry? Would he understand?

"Is he moving yet?" he asked Hermione in a hushed whisper.

There was a brief pause. "No. He hasn't moved at all."

Ron moaned softly. He wanted to apologize…say something to Harry. Beg him to believe that he was under the Imperius Curse.

"It wasn't your fault," said Hermione's voice faintly. "They're cruel, Ron. They're just trying to break us."

"They made me hurt him!" he hissed. "Can you imagine what Harry was thinking? They revived him just as they used the curse on me…he didn't know!"

Hermione didn't say a word. Her lungs felt so heavy and deadened with guilt. She had seen the coldness in Harry's eyes and they wouldn't leave her. Ginny felt like nothing in her lap, the same with everything else, and Hermione felt as if she just wanted to wither away.

Ron fell asleep in the darkness and dozed for about an hour. He felt cold and alone even when the others were there with him. The annoying drip of the water made his slumber weak and he became angry at everything. He put blame on the Death Eaters, the Order and Hermione. If she hadn't done all this Harry could have been rescued and they would be safe. Harry! Ron's head snapped up from his chest and his eyes peered over into the faint light. He saw Harry's outline and hope filled his lungs…he had moved into a different position. Ron scrambled over to the bars.

"Harry!" he whispered. "Mate, are you up? I need to talk to you." Ron watched for any sign of movement but Harry's eyes did not flutter open. "Harry! Harry!" Ron picked up a small stone and chucked it into the cell.

Harry stirred and weakly opened his eyes as Ron called his name again. He glanced in his direction, and Ron could never forget the look his friend gave him. It was fear and hate. Deep hatred. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away.

"Harry, mate! Listen, they made me do it. I was under the Imperious Curse, trust me! I would _never_ do that to you, mate. Please!!!"

"Leave me alone," his weak voice spat. "I've had enough of everything already. I didn't need your guys' help."

Ron's chest constricted in despair. Harry was rebuking them all for what they did. Ron wanted to argue with him, say that he was wrong, but he knew deep inside Harry had every right to say it.

"Harry, please. We're sorry. We wanted to find you…please!"

Nothing. Ron watched Harry's breath inhale sharply at every breathe and heard the rattling of his chest. His friend suffered so much and now he had given up. Harry Potter had given up the good fight and waited to die alone.

"You would never do this," he muttered. "Not Harry. He wouldn't give up." Ron glared at Harry on the ground, who remained still. "Since when did he ever learn to do that?"

"Go away. You don't understand."

"Yeah, I don't. I don't understand, but geez, Harry!" Ron pressed himself against the bars in determination. "I've always understood that you're stronger than this! You don't care anymore and you should. This fight isn't over. Dumbledore knows where we are."

"Will you just shut up and leave me alone?" snapped Harry. He spoke too loud for his body to handle because his chest heaved with violent coughs that forced out blood. "You don't understand," he replied after his fit ended. "I'm dying, Ron, I can feel it. You know it too. I don't want to die by them. I want to just fall asleep and go. Why won't you just let me go?"

Ron slammed his fist on the bars. "Because you're going to fucking make it! Don't you remember Ginny, Harry?"

Harry's eyes became filled with hurt as he pressed his face into the ground. "Why do you have to bring that up?"

"She loves you. You can't just give up on her. What about Hermione and I? Do we mean anything to you? I know that you're hurting and have had enough, Harry, but just remember everyone else; My Mum, Neville, Luna, everyone!"

Harry let out a whimper and instantly Ron felt remorse. Had he gone too far?

"I just want to be with them," Harry muttered. "I don't want to wait anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

Harry closed rolled slowly onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, as if dreaming himself in another world. "My parents. Sirius is there too. When I'm asleep or near death, like after Draco hit me with that curse, I see them. They are under a tree in a field, and only my mother can see me coming. She waves, but I always come back here. I can never go to them, and I just want to go."

Ron became panicked. "Harry, you're just hallucinating. You're fine!"

"They were blurry at first," he went on. "But now I can see them. Doesn't that mean I'm getting closer?"

Ron opened his mouth, but at the sound of iron bars creaking, he silenced himself and scrambled back into his corner. He breathed heavily, but Hermione grabbed his hand. Had she heard the whole argument? Ginny was in the far end wiping her eyes from sleep and held herself for comfort.

"What else do they want?" Hermione whined in his ear.

Ron didn't know. He didn't want to see Harry tortured again. They wouldn't do it again, would they? The light came closer and Ron could see that under the beam was a shiny bald head, pale skin and a rat-like face.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Hermione gasped.

Peter spun in her direction. He looked at them briefly and turned away. Ron watched as he approached Harry's cell and hastily open it. Wasn't he supposed to be DEAD!!??

"Where are the others?" Harry asked faintly.

"I'm in charge of your food tonight, Potter. The Dark Lord is giving you a break tonight." He waved his wand and a plate of food appeared next to Harry and the others in the next cell. Ron was leery to eat it even though his stomach was growling like mad.

"If you can't eat it then you don't eat. So you'd better make sure you can."

Harry ignored the man and said, "Peter, come here. I need to talk to you privately."

Ron and Hermione watched in puzzlement. Peter himself seemed nervous. "Whatever the reason is, I'm sure it doesn't concern me, boy."

"Come here. I need you to do something for me."

The fear in Pettigrew's face was clearly marked. "Not now. Don't you dare use it."

Harry was too determined. "Come here."

Muttering and giving sad whimpers, Peter knelt beside Harry and listened close by his mouth. Hermione clutched onto Ron tightly. What was he doing?

"No…no…!" Peter moaned. Harry continued to whisper and the more he talked the more nervous the man became.

"Fine, but this is it. This is all you can get out of it, and then it doesn't count anymore!"

Harry's frail voice replied, "I know that."

Peter rushed out of the cell, slammed it shut, then scurried up the stairs to disappear into the darkness.

"Oh, Harry, what did you do?" Ginny begged.

He didn't answer.


	9. And The Forest Grew At Night

Hey out there

**I'm finally back….did I die or something? Here you go…**

**And the Forest Grew at Night**

The fireplace at Hogwarts gleamed brightly against the headmaster's silver trophies and glass cases, like a romantic dance of light. And the old headmaster himself, strung and withered glanced at a frantic letter composed by a rather unpredictable creature. It was soggy, scribbled with fainting ink and blotched with the slime from the most repulsive of places. Upon the arrival of another owl, much more pristine than the other, Albus Dumbledore called together the Order in a rush to save innocent lives. A tear threatened to tremble down his cheek, but he knew he had to take his own initiatives to not abandon the soul involved in power's greedy hold.

"We have to do WHAT?" exclaimed Ron, nervously eyeing the rat-faced creature sniveling in front of him. He turned to Hermione for reinforcement. She bore the identical expression.

"Stupid boy!" Peter growled. "It is how I said it is!! You do what I tell you and that will get you out of here, do you understand me?"

"But the manner is odd!" Hermione squeaked. "I've never done that charm on a person!"

Peter rolled his eyes, gaining much more confidence than they had ever seen him have. "Foolish! A charm is a charm regardless. I need to make sure you dolts don't screw this up! Potter's life debt cannot risk this failure! Do you understand?"

They did. It was an odd one. They were to be led out, hidden beneath a cover for a wagon bearing the load of the dead in the dungeons. Dead were dead. Once reaching the area of burial outside the forest, then were to use the Shrinking Charm to become ant-like in size.

"The portkey will be ready. In such a small size the magic will not locate or detect you. Your headmaster will be awaiting your return."

Ginny was terrified. They were leaving Harry?

"He's coming with us!" Ron ordered loudly, indicating to Harry lying on his stomach in the other cell. "We're not going without him."

Pettigrew sneered and chirped irritably, "You have no choice! It was decided by Potter himself and will be carried out as he says. I owe him nothing else!"

Ron seethed in anger. "Nothing else? That's all you can say? I think you owe him more than what you can ever give, you good-for-nothing rat!"

"ENOUGH!"

The room fell silent and the drip drip of the water triumphed yet again. It was settled.

A gentle touch woke Harry from the darkness in which he was sleeping. Was it his mother tugging him into the afterlife at last? Was it his imagination? A female called his voice softly.

"Harry, we've come to say goodbye. Dumbledore will be on the way soon!"

"Hermione?" he whispered.

"Thank you, Harry. We wouldn't be able to get out of here without you. We are indebted to you. I just wish you could come with us!"

Harry shook his head. "I'm too weak, and I will just slow you down. I need you three out, not me. Peter wouldn't go that far, I know that. I could only save you."

Hermione said nothing. The dripping inside the cave echoed in the silence, and only her soft hands caressing his back gave him comfort. If they could escape, then everything would be fine. It was all he could manage, and he had hoped that it was all they needed.

"You will be saved too, Harry," she whispered. "We won't leave you in a place like this for long. I promise you."

Harry smiled a little and closed his eyes. "Knowing Dumbledore, I won't count on it." He laughed and Hermione's face twisted into one as well. Even with all he suffered through he could tell jokes. "Where is Ron and Ginny?"

"Here, mate," Ron's voice echoed softly. "We owe you everything."

"He's right" replied sweet Ginny.

The memories that came back to his mind were of Ron. He could sense the guilt from him even now, and the horrible feelings of remorse and animosity brewing like an old potion deep inside. Ron's face now was streaked with dirt, hiding the eyes of a tired being that loathed itself. Harry's heart softened.

"It wasn't your fault, Ron. I know it was them that made you hurt me. You're too good of a friend to do that."

Ron's face fell into his hands, "Oh, merlin, don't mention that, please."

Harry tried to get up but his body felt numb. It seemed as if his body was already giving up on him, but he didn't want his friends to realize this. He had to remain lying down.

"Want help, Harry?" asked Ginny timidly. He felt her grab his arms, but he resisted. "No?"

"I don't need to sit up, I'm fine here." It was a hasty remark, but he hoped it went unnoticed. Hermione knew, of course. What didn't she know?

The steel creaked down the black hallway where a faint white light bobbed in the distance. It was time to escape from the pits of the dungeon. _Creak, creak, creak._ There was the death cart. It was stopping for its victims they had heard screaming throughout the night, and whimpering in the darkness. Would these haunting sounds ever leave them?

Hermione gasped and clutched Harry's hand harder than before. She had an idea.

"_Harry!_ I know how to get you out of here! I know we can do it!" Her excitement alarmed the others and sent confusion in Harry.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Ron wondered in a whisper. "The deal was just for us…"

"No! See, Harry, what we do is simple. I can do a Switching Charm to have something look like you. Then as we are taken away on the cart, we can already perform the Shrinking Charm on you so you fit in our pockets!! You don't have to die here alone, or suffer humiliation by Voldemort."

"YES!" Ginny exclaimed. "We can do it! Hurry, they're coming over here soon! Perform it, Hermione, you are the best at them than any of us."

"I can't!" Harry whined. "I'm not physically able to travel. I can barely move, you guys. I'm going to die here, all right?"

"Were doing it no matter the circumstances," Hermione remarked, ignoring Harry's plea. "If you die on the way home, then you don't pass away here. We will NOT allow you to do that here. Do you understand?"

"But the agreement-,"

"To hell with the bloody agreement, Harry, you're life is more important!" Ron's response shocked everyone, but it motivated Hermione even more.

The creaking became louder, and Ginny whimpered to hurry up. They had to move it or the opportunity would be lost.

"I know you don't want to do this, Harry," said Hermione, "And I know it will hurt, but please stay with us. We will get you out."

Harry had no choice. He was weak beyond help, but they were shoving hope into him. He couldn't move to avoid the spell. He didn't even hear it with her whispering, and before he knew it she towered immensely above him like a giant. The voices sounded muffled and disfigured, as if they were different people. The whole experience was alarming. Ron found the rusted tin pan used for Harry's food, and gave it to Hermione. Immediately it turned into a sleeping form of Harry, as if nothing ever happened.

"Let's go," moaned Ron's deep voice above Harry. Hermione gently scooped little Harry from the ground and placed him gently into the pocket of her tattered robes. He wondered if they could here his tiny shrieks of pain, like the squeaks of a terrified mouse.

The creaking became louder and deafening to Harry, and he felt Hermione suddenly rise to her feet with the creaking slowly stopped in front of his cell.

"Hurry up," Peter hissed. "We have more rounds to do!"

Harry felt hesitancy in his friends. "We're supposed to lie down in there will all those…people?" Ginny's voice sounded traumatized and Harry silently pleaded with her to brave it. It would be okay.

"Hurry! Do you want to get out of here or what?"

Harry smelled the stench of decay before they even laid onto the cart. Hermione's whimpers sounded above him and once they were situated in the cart, and laying perfectly still did they move on.

"Now don't move or look at anything! You are supposed to be dead, do you hear?"

Harry was glad he was minute in size so his voice could not be heard. He was in a great deal of pain, and he felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. Were the wounds in his ribs the cause of this? Hermione pushed down on the fabric where he was present to calm his squirming. She was sensing his distress. Harry only hoped that it would not be long before they were to be led outside. He knew that the dead were buried in mass graves outside of the dungeons, the Death Eaters were happy to let him know that. But how long before they reached the outside? Would it be hot? Cold? He forgot what season of the year it was already.

They creaked along the uneven road, occasionally bumping into the walls of the narrow passageway, and each time he clenched in agony. Why did they do this to him? He would have been fine to die in numbness than to deal with his bones on fire.

_Creak, creak, creak_.

They paused now and again to retrieve other lost souls, which in reality weren't that many. Two more bodies joined the wagon, and Ron's moan could be heard slightly as one landed on his body.

_Creak, creak, creak_

The cart came to a halt suddenly and Harry bared his teeth. What was going on?

"No, sir," he heard Peter mutter, "Just making my rounds, as usual. What was in that food you had me serve Potter's friends? They are all DEAD! Didn't you know they were a great bribe for Dumbledore?"

Harry didn't recognize the Death Eater, but he was obviously in charge. "Are you kidding? All three of them?"

"All three! It was ridiculous! I saw Potter lying in his cell just now. He's gonna go soon too, you know. Better tell the Master."

"Let me see the brats!"

Hermione immediately tensed up and Harry wished that she wouldn't. Unless she was faking Rigor Mortis, he didn't think the Death Eater would believe she was dead. Hands were digging around the cart and it came close to grazing Harry and most likely causing him to scream. He kept his mouth sealed shut and the pain pushed away. He hoped they could pass this and escape! Would he find out?

"They don't look like they have been dead long."

"Well, good for them," Peter responded hastily. "Now if you don't mind, Warner, I need to get these vermin out. If I don't they stink up the place."

"Don't talk that way with me, Wormtail. Stanley may listen to you but you're just a smelly rat yourself. Get them out of here and report to the Dark Lord when you are finished."

As he left Peter mocked his voice and carried on with the job he was given. Harry relaxed and gave a sigh of relief. They were moving on.

"Don't you kids think that just because I'm doing this I'm changing my ways. The Dark Lord has given me more privileges than ever. And ever since Snape tried to dispose of me, which the Dark Lord himself protected me from. I have his rank of a true loyal Death Eater. He wanted to see if he could trust Snape, but then of course he got himself killed, the idiot."

No one said anything because the cart halted once again and the sound of a door opening made the effort of talking useless. They had made it. The sound of stone vanished, and now they could tell they were treading on grass and mud. It had been raining.

Peter parked the cart next to a hanging tree and began removing the dead off of Ron and Ginny. "Now you need to perform that Shrinking Charm. This tree will hide your movement, but you must do the charm. We are being watched out here by the guards near the entrance."

"Thank you, Peter," Ginny whispered.

He hissed in rage. "What did I say about that? This means nothing to me!"

"Thanks anyway."

Hermione tapped Harry once more for reassurance, and he felt her rise slightly with her wand. He suddenly wondered where she had gotten it. Had Peter given it to her back in the dungeons? He had completely forgotten about how she could have transfigured him.

Hermione muttered the spell and it was muffled in the pocket, but Harry heard the others suddenly shrink and their voices became normal again.

"This is bizarre!!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

Peter ignored them and started removing bodies again. Harry understood this was their indication to leave. "Come on," Hermione said. "Let's find the portkey. It's behind the tree here."

Peter casually held his hand out, then pretending to pick something up off the ground. The three of them leaped off his grubby hands and scrambled for the item that would take them back to freedom. A tin cup was placed before them as they rounded the tree, and Hermione took their hands. She was the first to touch it, and in a whirlpool of white, Harry found himself spinning and being sucked into another dimension, it seemed. Ginny screamed in fear, but it was barely heard, and before Harry knew it the sensation stopped, and he knew they were finally home.


	10. Author Note! Finishing!

OMG everybody! I am actually going to finish this story can you believe it? I am going to try and finish it by this weekend so stay tuned I am so excited for this! It has been so long, and as I go into my own account I see the dismal effect of unfinished work I have done and it must not be like that! So, here I am to say that I will finish Staring Evil in the Face once and for all.

IrishEyesAreSmiling


	11. Chapter 11

_After some time this story will now finish hooray_!

Harry didn't remember the next week after their escape from Voldemort's dungeon. Faded glimpses of familiar people came and went through his memory, and the sense of peace began to restore hope. The open field where his parents waited for him at the tree also began to fade. His mother smiled lovingly down at him, much closer than ever before, and Harry felt his heart soar with adoration of her.

"Harry, my love," she said softly, "You are so brave. Yet death is not your destiny today. I am with you always."

She wilted away like rain on glass. Harry wanted to shout out for her to take him. To stop teasing him of peace with her and remove him of his awful suffering. But the field disappeared for the final time, and Harry's comfort with it.

Ginny had been fully recovered by the end of the first week, and her mother had finally stopped pestering her about food and if she was 'truly all right'. Everyone had been in a panicked mayhem once the portkey brought them to her very own front door. Beyond the chaos of her mother and father grasping all of them in relief and tears, she saw Dumbledore stand tall. His eyes were unmoving. She saw his gaze resting intently on what Hermione was leaning over, and she suddenly was aware that Harry had become normal size. Ginny's eyes filled with tears immediately once she saw the affect of what the Death Eaters had done in the light of day. He was wasted away almost entirely. If she had not known any better, he would have appeared long since dead.

"He's still alive," mumbled Hermione to him. "We took him with us without Peter knowing. I had to. You have to save him, please."

Mrs. Weasley took a leap towards Harry like a fretted mother would, but Dumbledore held her back. "Let Pomfrey look him over. He is too weak. We cannot take him to St. Mungos with the threat still strong." Dumbledore magicked a stretcher and they took Harry upstairs to his room at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley bathed him gently, cursing the world at his state, and demanded that everyone keep away until Pomfrey had looked him over carefully.

Harry was healing slowly. His mind had begun to clear as voices mumbled in his ear. He could never understand them. The pain woke him when it pleased and then disappeared just as quickly as the voices returned, then faded as he did. One particular day, a strong brightness made him squint. Harry fluttered his eyes carefully until he realized the sun had begun to set through a window. Alive as he was, Harry could not help but feel somewhat disappointed. His mother was gone. His chance to leave the terrible world was lost. He continued to stare out the window solemnly, but he did manage a smile. He was at the Burrow with the people he loved. They were all safe! Harry breathed in a sigh of content. The pain he had before was nearly gone, and a strong hunger filled its place in his stomach. Distinctly, voices were downstairs in the kitchen, and he heard Mrs. Weasley hollering at he children about not keeping the house tidy. Harry knew that if there were one person in the world who would give him food, it was Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey, guys!" Harry hollered. "What can a guy do to get some food around here!"

The voices stopped. A stampede bolted up the stairs, and Harry smiled as everyone burst into the room with smiles on their faces.

"You're awake!"

"It's about time you got up!"

"Oh, Harry I worried so much! You poor dear!"

Harry was overjoyed to see them all, and to be alive. His eyes set on Ginny, who hadn't said a word. Her eyes were filled with tears she refused to let go, and she stood behind her mother to hide herself.

"Come here, Gin, I want to hold you."

"Oh, Harry!" she cried, reluctant at first. "I can't."

Mrs. Weasely pushed her towards him with an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "She cared for you during the week, Harry. Always at your side to make sure you were just fine."

"I know,"Harry smiled. "I could tell."

Ginny couldn't contain herself. With a leap she crashed into him and bawled in his chest. "I'm so happy you're alive! You would have been dying there all alone and I couldn't bear the thought of it. I am so glad Hermione did what she did. I have you back."

Harry let her cry. He felt thankful for Hermione as well, who was tearing up as well. He gave her a smile and let her know how he felt. It was going to be a new chance at life. With or without Voldemort, Harry felt more confident that his life suddenly meant more to him than it ever did.

_Okay this is another short chapter for you guys. I am going to post more later. Thanks for staying with me and reading._


End file.
